The Wolf Prince
by Hylian-Alchemist
Summary: Prince Deidara rapes a young woman who then turns into an old witch. She places a curse on him, turning him into a wolf-like beast. To break the curse he must fall in love with another, and they with him, before ten years or he'll remain a beast forever.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a magnificent castle made of white stones with tall towers and grand windows in a vast forest. The ruler of this castle was a young prince with tanned skin, golden locks, and arctic blue eyes. His name was Deidara. He was spoiled, as most born into nobility are, and always got what he wanted, including the beautiful women at his balls.

One winter night he held a ball and a beautiful young lady caught his eye. 'I must have her,' he thought. After a few dances he led her into his chamber. She protested, asking him to stop, but her cries fell on deaf ears because Deidara always got what he wanted and at the moment she was what he wanted, and so he had her. Afterwards the beautiful young maiden turned into a hideous old woman.

"If you agree to marry me I'll pardon the sin you have just committed against me." said the woman, a nearly toothless grin upon her treacherous face.

"As if I'd marry and spend the rest of my years with a hideous witch as yourself," declared Deidara, angry at the nerve of the old woman to try and threaten him, "As for this so called sin I committed towards you, no one would believe your claims. No one would favor an old woman's claim over a prince's. Leave, now, from my sight and I'll let you live, hm."

A witch she was indeed and she became angered at his brazen confident statements and acting as if he did no wrong. As a result she placed a curse upon the prince. The curse painfully turned his outer appearance into that of a wolf-like beast. Only his blue eyes remained

"The only chance you'd have of breaking this curse I've placed upon you is for you to love someone enough for you to respect them and control your monstrous urges, as well as for them to love you in return and see past your monster-like appearance. For true beauty lies on the inside," Cackled the witch as she left Deidara writhing on the floor, "should such an event not occur after ten years have past, you shall remain in this form forever."

The beautiful white castle turned as black and dark as the night sky as a result of the curse as well. Deidara, humiliated and ashamed of his appearance never left his castle; his only view of the outside world was a small scope that fit over his eyes. However, Deidara was clever and thought to break the witch's curse by other means than what she had said. He would capture travelling witches and warlocks and demand they break his curse or be fed to his pet wolves that live outside the castle grounds in the forest. The mages were unsuccessful in any attempt they made, if they tried to help at all and did not simply laugh at the prince's predicament. Eventually no more witches or warlocks would travel anywhere near the castle.

During his years in the castle, he spent most of his time gazing at the enchanted rose the witch gave him that would die when the time limit given to break his curse ran out. This rose had white petals that blended to pink at the ends and was unlike any Deidara had ever seen before. This rose was a desert rose and glowed pink in the hourglass holder it was encased in.

After a few years the prince grew hopeless, nothing his servants did would cheer him up or give him hope, at least for long. He would often say, "Who could ever love a beast such as me, hm?" Often he would howl his misery at the moon with his wolves, an eerie but beautiful sound that echoed into a nearby village, frightening most and captivating very few others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, my first fanfiction on here. Deidara x Sasori (As in Deidara is "the man", the seme, or what ever you like to call it) has been a long term favourite pairing of mine and there aren't very many fanfics out there for this pairing, at least compared to Sasori x Deidara. I decided that as a fan I should contibute to the DeixSaso community so that other fans of this pairing may (hopefully) enjoy it further. I make no claim of being a "good writer" but hopefully it's to all of your likings.

This fanfic is Beauty and the Beast inspired if you haven't noticed.

I was listening to music from the Anastasia soundtrack while creating this chapter.


	2. Chapter 1 Morning Mournings

It was early, the sun not yet raised over the horizon, snow lay on the ground and in the trees in the forest just outside of a small town. The wind was blowing dark red locks of hair about the beautiful, soft, pale face of a young boy. His earth brown eyes stared down, solemn and melancholic, at the gravestone he had previously cleared of plants overgrowing on it. The grave belonged to two people.

"They wished to protect their only child," spoke an old woman, "During that time, when users of magic were feared, your parents knew that should your existence become known in the village that you too would be hunted and killed as they were. So they sent you to me, your apothecary grandmother, to hide you, as I live just outside of the village. Of course, as fate would have it, after their death the people realized great uses of witches and warlocks, but still never fully trusted them."

The boy turned towards his grandmother, "Granny Chiyo, you told me once that my mother didn't use magic, at least the way my father did. What did you mean when you said that?"

"Your mother wasn't a human, Sasori, she was an elf. She had innate abilities, meaning she simply had to will things to happen, as opposed to citing an incantation for them, to happen, so long as the thought was clear. That's why you have those adorable little pointed ears of yours, hihehee." Chiyo spoke with amusement.

"I suspected as much," said Sasori, ignoring his granny's last comment, "would that also be the reason of my being shorter than the average male as well?"

Chiyo laughed, taking in his androgynous form, "No my boy, your mother was petite and you seem to have taken after her, except for your hair, so you, as a result, are petite as well."

Sasori turned back towards the grave again, "If she could just will things to happen, why didn't she just will herself and father free? Why not will the ropes that bound them to the stake to unravel and free them?"

"As I said before, the thought has to be clear. Do you think you could form a clear coherent thought when you're about to die?"

"…Perhaps not."

"Come, Sasori, let us end this morbid discussion and return home, my old bones can't handle this cold very well." Chiyo said, shivering.

"You go ahead; I'll be along in a bit. I want to stay here a little longer, and then pick up some food for us in town."

"You staying behind wouldn't have anything to do with the fact Orochimaru is coming by shortly would it now, Sasori? He's rather impressed with your poison and medicine making abilities, says you've got a great mind for it." Chiyo replied, amusement apparent in her eyes and tone accusatory.

Sasori flinched at her words. They were true. Orochimaru was to come by and, as he always does, bring in some of his snakes to extract their venom to make poisons and remedies. He was a great supplier, at least for snake venom.

'He says I've a great mind but seems more interested my body and looks,' thought Sasori as he recalled the numerous times Orochimaru would stare at him when he was present during his visits, especially when a snake needed to be charmed, through dancing, so they could get a hold of it. Sasori was a great snake charmer.

"You should get back home, Granny. It won't do any of us good if you get sick, especially since you've just completed the cure for that disease that's been wiping out much of the country and are to deliver it to the convention to test it."

"Hihehee, oh I suppose you're right there Sasori. I'll see you at home then. Be safe, those wolves that howl sound terrifying, so don't stay out here too much longer, just in case they're about the area."

"I think they sound beautiful…"

"Oh, of course, at least compared to my snoring, am I right? Hihehee." Chiyo said laughing as she walked back home.

Sasori cracked a small smile at his granny's humor. The melancholic howling was the only thing able to distract him from his granny's snoring so that he could sleep. During winter they sleep in the same bed, to keep warm.

The sun had finally risen over the horizon and Sasori could hear (having sensitive elf ears) the townspeople starting their daily routines and opening their businesses.

Waiting an hour after the sun had risen, Sasori headed towards the town.

-  
I originally wanted to add in Sasori going through the town in this chapter, but doing this much took me a while (obviously lol) so I just decided to upload this part. :D


End file.
